Diskussion:TIE-Pilot
7. August is schon was her oder ;-)! solln wir die under c. box rausnehmen?--Yoda41 15:36, 23. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Am besten erinnerst du Grievous erstmal daran, ansonsten müsste der Artikel gelöscht werden. Ben Kenobi 15:57, 23. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::ist der denn überhaupt noch dabei? lang nix mher von ihm gesehen.--Yoda41 16:00, 23. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Gute Frage. Schreibs ihm doch trotzdem in seine Diskussion, vielleicht macht er ja mal wieder was. Ben Kenobi 16:02, 23. Sep 2006 (CEST) Vielen Dank für den Lob, hat mich sehr gefreut. Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:58, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Update Der Artikel gefällt mir, aber ich fürchte, er ist nicht mehr ganz "up-to-date". Die Philiosophie der TIE-Piloten daß Schutzschilde und Lebenserhaltungssysteme überflüssig seien kann nicht so ganz stimmen. Schließlich war der TIE-Vanguard mit Schilden ausgestattet, ebenso der TIE-Abfangjäger seit dem Thrawn-Feldzug. Auch daß durch die Weltenvernichter und TIE-Drohnen die Piloten an die Ecke gedrängt wurden ist wohl nicht so ganz richtig, denn nach dem endgültigen Ende von Palpatine waren bemannte TIEs wieder gang und gäbe beim Restimperium. Darüber hinaus habe ich im Comic Crimson Empire gesehen daß TIE-Piloten auch die Lambda-Fähre von Carnor Jax geflogen haben, also scheinen sie nicht auf TIEs festgelegt zu sein. --Exodianecross 11:08, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Bei all diesen Dingen musst du aber wiederum die Quantitäten betrachten. TIE-Vanguards wahren Aufklärer, sogar nicht sonderlich erfolgreiche, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Somit dürfte die hergestellten Stückzahlen eher gering ausfallen, im Vergleich mit dem normalen TIE-Jäger. Zudem gab es 10 NSY auch noch andere Imperiale Jäger ohne Schilde etc. wie den I-7 Howlrunner und dem A-9 Abfangjäger. Es fand ein Umdenken statt, dieses ging jedoch langsam vorran, und es gab auch Rückschritte. TIE-Drohnen wurden nach Operation Schattenhand nicht mehr gesehen, ebenso wie Weltenvernichter. Und das TIE-Piloten Fähren flogen, mag sein, mag nicht sein, vielleicht war es auch einfach nur eine Uniform (in Episode VI sieht man z.B. zwei normale Piloten) somit würde ich sowas nicht überbewerten. Wenn du den Artikel erweitern willst brauchst du gute Quellen, die all dies ansprechen. Einfach so ein Schuss ins blau abgeben würde ich aber nicht tun. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:38, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, das stimmt. Und wir haben ja auch die gleiche Ansicht über die TIE-Drohnen, nach dem Ende von Palpatine verschwanden sie und die TIE-Piloten kehrten an ihre Stelle zurück. Und einen Schuß ins blaue hatte ich nicht vor, wollte nur eine Anmerkung hier auf der Diskussionsseite machen. --Exodianecross 11:54, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Eine letzte Sache noch. Standardmäßig waren ja TIE-Defender, TIE-Avenger und TIE-Hunter mit Schilden ausgestattet, aber auch die wurden ja nur in relativ überschaubaren Stückzahlen hergestellt und haben daher die Philosophie der TIE-Piloten nicht wirklich verändert. Schätze, es kommt jetzt auf die nächsten kanonischen Publikationen an um in dieser Angelegenheit noch etwas Klarheit zu erhalten! --Exodianecross 09:40, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) Besondere Mitglieder WIe kan man bei besondere Mitglder "über 500.000" hinschreiben. das ist doch hirnrisigt machen wir doch einfach mal eine Smple Rechnung : 25.000 Sternenzerstörer X 6 Staffel TIE X 12 Piloten (a Staffel) = 1.800.000 Piloten. :: Und dies sind nur die Piloten der Imperiums Sterenzerstörer die Executor, die Victory und dandere Schiffe sind noch nicht mitgezählt. Daher werde ich den abschnitt Besondere mitgleider verändern mit ein paar Namen. Ich stimme dir zu. Vielleicht sollte noch mal jemand deine Signatur hinzufügen... Ich weiß leider nicht, wie das geht. Da'ne Ling 12:16, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) TIE-Piloten und TIE-Drohnen Im Abschnitt Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik steht zwar daß die Anzahl der Piloten angesichts der TIE-Drohen reduziert wurde, aber das ist wohl nicht ganz richtig bzw. relativ! In dem Artikel zu dem Eclipse-Supersternzerstörer wurde ja erwähnt daß dieser 50 TIE-Jägerstaffeln und 8 TIE-Bomberstaffeln mit sich führte, und keine Drohnen. Bei den anderen Schiffen, sei es nun Sovereign-Klasse oder auch die übrigen Sternenzerstörer, dürfte es genauso gewesen sein. Allenfalls könnte man sagen, durch die Produktion der Weltenvernichter gab es mehr TID-Drohnen als bemannte TIEs, dadurch würde sich die Anzahl der Piloten automatisch verringern. Aber so wie das im Artikel formuliert wurde hört es sich fast an als ob die entlassen wurden! --Exodianecross 15:27, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Der Abschintt hat wohl nur auf Dark Empire basiert und spätere Entwicklungen außer Acht gelassen. TIE-Piloten waren auch noch ca. 130 Jahre später im Einsatz. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:16, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Der Ansicht bin ich ebenfalls, weiter oben habe ich schonmal ein "Update" angeregt. Leider kann ich es nicht selber machen da ich keine Quellen habe und mich nur auf Beobachtungen aus anderen Artikeln bzw. Romanen und Comics berufen könnte. --Exodianecross 16:25, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST)